


Three Things That Never Happened To Josh Palmer

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Future Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-2.000, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Three Things That Never Happened To Josh Palmer

I.  
Twenty years was a lot longer than some relationships lasted, and it was certainly a lot longer than some careers lasted- if you were into rocking out night after night, driving the crowd wild and keeping them guessing about what you were gonna pull next.

But with sheer luck, or sheer determination, or maybe a little of both, twenty years was merely a drop in the bucket for some people. Age was merely a number.

God, how Jacob and Josh were still living proof, how they threw their whole bodies into their songs onstage, dancing with the rhythm and the crowds, bounding, prancing, spinning, dropping down, rising up, now close, now far away. That's the kind of rock stars they were, to still knock you over, blow you away, and make you forget everything else. Whoever coined the phrase "rock 'n' roll will never die" knew what they were talking about with these two.

And they still loved each other with as much passion and intensity as was put into their music, every moment spent together spent to the fullest. Time has been kind for both of them.

Longevity in either field wasn't a complicated matter for Josh. When it came to performing, he fed off the crowd's energy as always and gave it back ten-fold. He was born with the music and would die with the music, far as he was concerned.

And when it came to loving Jacob- well, that was something that just _was_. They were drawn together by their crazy worlds with no sign of tearing them apart, and that wasn't anything to complain about.

Once, while their bodies were pressed together in the silence that follows physical love, hands exploring each other with a well-familiar ease, Josh found himself asking the question he'd answered for himself a long time ago, but-

"Jake, how do you do it?"

"Hmm?" Jacob opened his sleepy eyes and brushed a lock of hair out of the way. "Do what?"

"Everything you do. Most anybody would've given up after a long time in the game, or at least slowed down. But you've never changed. Why is that?"

Jacob didn't answer right away but he smiled, the same cheeky smile that showed off his lip ring and that one snaggletooth, the same boldness Josh fell in love with so long ago.

"It's you and the music, Josh. You keep me young."

Oddly enough, Josh felt the years sliding away until his heart was young again.

II.   
This was bliss, pure died-and-gone-to-heaven bliss. He couldn't think of anything he wanted to pleasure him more, to give that giddiness in the pit of his stomach. What better than being pampered and loved by two incredibly beautiful people...

Keeping his eyes closed, he slid one hand to where Stephane's was on his chest, tracing and tickling patterns with a loving touch. Both hands clasped together, fingers linking in a perfect fit. "Mmm..." Stephane kept up his line of wet kisses along Josh's face and Josh couldn't stop smiling.

A second line of kisses that had started on his toned stomach were now inching along his hipbone, the occasional flick of the tongue suggesting it wanted to do a lot more. "Oh my God..." A breathy moan escaped Josh as he slid he free hand down to rub the back of Vince's neck. Pure bliss.

He opened his eyes again to see Vince shifting to be lying on top again, but looking at Stephane. And he was smiling, but not the wide I-love-life grin that melted Josh's heart, but the sly I've-got-a-secret smirk that made it quicken. Something was up. "Oh, Steffy..." Vince purred.

The young man finished a particularly juicy kiss on Josh's cheek and looked to face Vince, mirroring his smile and tone. "Hmm?"

Like it was just the two of them in the room, Vince reached for Stephane's free hand and smoothly asked, "What do you say, _mi amor_? Do you think he can handle it?"

"Unh..." Josh closed his eyes again, the wanting ache in his body becoming too much. "Don't tease me like this, guys," he faintly whispered, whether or not they were paying attention to him. His body arched off the bed like it did when he was near completion. "Please...please..."

There was only sounds and feeling for Josh then, delightful and sensual. The smack that only could've been a passionate kiss for Vince and Stephane. The younger man saying, "You know what? I think he can." The smacking of lips against Josh's cheek again, and Stephane murmuring something he couldn't make out. The pop of the button on his jeans being undone, and the faint metallic whisper of his zipper going down. The wetness of Vince's mouth on him, and his own high-pitched cries of delight.

Pure bliss.

III.   
When Adrian's really serious about something- like when he's writing a song, for instance- he gets this expression on his face that reminds Josh of a parked car. An empty one, just sitting there, waiting calmly, while its driver is off somewhere taking care of some very important business.

Why Josh thinks about this now is, while they're backstage, watching him tune his guitar and listening for the audience- he knows Adrian's glad to be here, but just beneath that smile is the silhouette of a parked car. Even though they've been talking about this and that all night, they haven't gotten around to the parked car.

Until now.

"You nervous about tonight?" Josh asks softly, the best way he can, not wanting to break the other man's concentration.

Adrian tosses his head back, dreads flying over his shoulder, and smiles simply. "It's not tonight I'm worried 'bout, it's forever."

"Hmm?" Josh scoots his chair over to where Adrian's sitting. "What do you mean?"

The other man doesn't answer right away, going back to his strumming, dark fingers weaving like magic through the guitar strings.

Then he says, "It's like when you first start playin'. I must've been 'bout 12, 13. I wasn't real good, but I liked it an' kept at it, an' I got better the more I kept at it."

Josh nods and reaches a hand to join his lover's on the guitar, playing the strings together. It's become a favorite game of theirs.

Adrian goes on, "An' someplace in there- prolly the first time I got paid cash money for making music- I started imaginin' how my life could be if I could actually make a livin' of it. Now it's startin' to look like I can live that life an' it's-" He curls his hand around Josh's and looks right into his pale green eyes. "It's kinda scary, y'know?"

What's truly scary is that Josh has thought the exact same thing over and over. He knows where's Adrian's coming from, and the fact they connected on so deep a level to share thoughts... But all he says is, "At least we'll be scared together, babe," and kisses his lover's hand.

"Hmm." Adrian flashes his teeth in a smile but the car's still parked. "Yeah, but...have you ever got this feelin' there was somethin' important you forgot to put into it, that you'd hate to be without if you wind up gettin' the life you imagined for yourself?"

For a brief moment there's no sound but the gathering audience and people lingering outside.

"C'mere," Josh beckons.

The other man sets his guitar to one side, perches himself on Josh's lap, and they both wrap gentle arms around each others' waists.

"Now you know," Josh says softly, "you know I've wanted this opportunity more than anything and everything in my life, and I'm willing to risk it all-"

"More than _everything?_" with a sly grin.

"Well, _almost_ everything," Josh giggles, kisses Adrian's cheek, and rubs a hand on his waist to alleviate the metaphorical butterflies. "But the point is, if you know what you want, know that you want it with all you heart, and know you're willing to do everything you can..." He shakes his head. "I don't think you're missing anything at all. And neither am I, 'cuz you're important to me."

"Yeah," Adrian murmurs and leans in for a gentle kiss. Smooth...the right amount of pressure...breath-taking...

A sudden banging from outside. "Hey, get your butts out here, we're on in fifteen!"

Josh pulls away from the kiss and laughs at the somehow absurdity of the moment. "Coming!" he calls to outside, then whispers to his lover, "They're all waiting for us. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Now, looking at Adrian's smile, Josh can't see a trace of the parked car anywhere. They get up, grab their guitars, and head for the door.

_Showtime._


End file.
